


It's Enough

by mxjoyride



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, F/F, Femslash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjoyride/pseuds/mxjoyride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ Lee is frustrated and angry after losing her Divas title to Paige at Summerslam - but AJ finds comfort from the most unlikely of sources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place the night of Summerslam, after AJ lost the Divas title to Paige for the second time.
> 
> Plotted and written to early PJ Harvey (the albums “Dry” and especially “Rid of Me”) and various Sleater-Kinney (some notable tracks: “Call the Doctor” “Ironclad” “All Hands on the Bad One” “Light-Rail Coyote” “Dig Me Out” “Turn It On” “Get Up” “The Drama You’ve Been Craving” “Not What You Want” “The End of You” and our title track “It’s Enough”)
> 
> This fic smells like ylang ylang and/or Lush Flying Fox shower gel. 
> 
> Also brought to you by several homemade margaritas made with Herradura Añejo tequila.
> 
> Enjoy!

AJ lay in her hotel room’s bed in her pajamas, flipping aimlessly through the channels, trying to get her mind to shut off so she could sleep, but the inane Sunday night programming just made her angrier. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop replaying her match with Paige in her head. How could she have lost the Divas title – _her_ title – again? To Paige! It didn’t make any sense. How could she have gotten so distracted?

When AJ was in the ring with Paige, sometimes – okay, a lot of times, and that night, definitely – it was like this weird little cloud wrapped around AJ’s brain, and it smelled like Paige and her stupid Lush body wash or whatever and it made AJ feel kind of goofy and tingly and at that point, she had to admit, it felt kind of nice when Paige hit her and even better when Paige wrapped herself around AJ and...

No, that was dumb. All AJ wanted was the Divas title and whatever tricks Paige was pulling to try to get it away from her.. well, they weren’t going to work anymore. Paige might have gotten lucky but this was the last time. Absolutely the last time. Because AJ didn’t like Paige. At all.

When AJ heard the knock on the door, she realized that she had somehow managed to curl herself into the tightest, angriest little ball, nails digging into her palms. She growled as she unfurled herself and stomped off the bed. Who the hell was banging on the door so fucking late?

AJ had to stand on tiptoe to get her eye to the peephole -- most poorly designed hotel room ever – and when she did she saw.. Paige? PAIGE?! She opened the door as hard as she could.

“What the hell do y… how did you even know which room I was in?” AJ snarled.

“There was this lovely little man working at the desk, and he told me he wasn’t supposed to tell me, but well…” Paige said, with a shrug and an unconvincing innocent smile. “Anyway, mind if I come in?”

AJ did mind. In fact, she minded very much. But just as AJ opened her mouth to give what would no doubt be a stern and intimidating rejection, Paige pushed past with a giggle, ruffling AJ’s hair as she walked past.

“What are you even watching, AJ?” Paige said. “The Slap Chop commercial? That seems like, I don’t know, not something you’d get much use out of on the road, right?”

AJ scowled at Paige. “What are you even doing here? What, you just had to rub it in? You got lucky. Get out of here.”

Paige’s entire face drooped with a sadness AJ assumed wasn’t genuine. “I’m hurt,” Paige said. “All I wanted to do was try to make you feel better.”

AJ crossed her arms tightly over her chest as she backed away from Paige toward the bed. “You aren’t doing a very good job. Come on, I just want to go to sleep.”

With each step AJ took back toward the bed, Paige lunged in even closer until, before AJ knew it, she was backed up against the bed. Reflexively, AJ retreated onto the bed. Paige followed and, with a surprising casualness, climbed on top of AJ.

“What are you doing?” AJ said, sounding far meeker than she intended. There was that stupid cloud again. Why couldn’t she push Paige off? She wanted to push Paige off, didn’t she? Of course she did.

“Making you feel better, of course,” Paige said. Paige’s breath tickled AJ’s ear and it was definitely not helping this hot, tingly thing in AJ’s body, like all of AJ’s nerves were jumping up through the thin fabric of her boxer shorts and tank top and grabbing the warmth from Paige’s skin and shooting it straight through her body, right between her legs.

“No you’re not,” AJ choked out.

“Shh..” Paige said as she brought her lips to AJ’s. AJ felt her lips part, felt her mouth move against Paige’s, felt her tongue slide through Paige’s lips. And for the first time that night since that match, AJ felt good.

Their kiss was slow, starting gently, but AJ pressed harder, pushed deeper, needy for more. As she did, Paige responded in kind, and soon AJ felt a little bit dizzy and found herself gasping for breath whenever she found an opening – which wasn’t often. But soon Paige broke away and sat up, still straddling AJ, with a soft smirk on her face, then leaned forward again and slid AJ’s tank top up. AJ shivered just a little as cold air hit newly-exposed and sensitive skin.

“It’s okay,” Paige whispered before her mouth descended upon one of AJ’s nipples, sucking roughly as her hand cupped and kneaded AJ’s other breast. The sudden onslaught of sensation made AJ gasp at first, but that quickly turned into a shaky moan of pleasure.

One of AJ’s hands pulled at Paige’s hair while the other grabbed at Paige’s ass, trying to release some of the intense vibrating sensation inside of her. Seemingly in response, Paige sank her teeth in, sending a shock of pleasure and pain through AJ so intense she had to bite her lip to keep from shrieking. Paige chuckled as she pulled away for a moment before moving to the other side.

After a little while of this, leaving AJ’s body glittering with sensation, Paige sat up again, pulled AJ up with her, and lifted AJ’s tank top up over her head. AJ fumbled her fingers under Paige’s shirt, but as she did, Paige spun her so that her back was against Paige’s chest, gently held AJs wrists in front of her, and trailed her tongue up AJ’s neck.

“It’s okay,” Paige whispered. “Just let me make you feel better.”

“But I…” AJ started, but Paige, of course, interrupted, drawing a trail of sucking kisses up AJ’s neck as her hand snaked its way into AJ’s shorts. Paige moaned her approval into AJ’s neck as she teased her finger between AJ’s inner lips into the ample wetness there.

AJ couldn’t help but push back against Paige’s hand, begging for just a little bit more. In response, Paige slipped her middle finger inside, drawing the smallest gasping moan from AJ.

“That’s so pretty,” Paige said, her voice sounding reverent and far away as she pushed her finger in harder, curling it upward. As she did, her thumb found AJ’s clit and circled it – tentatively or teasingly, AJ wasn’t sure which. Paige’s lips found AJ’s again and sucked in the moan that her touch drew out. AJ kissed back eagerly – her nerves were all on fire in the best way possible, craving more, craving everything Paige could give her.

Paige’s other arm wrapped around AJ and slid up her body, eventually coming to rest around AJ’s breasts, fingernails pulling at one nipple as her other thumb rubbed at AJ’s clit. It all filled AJ with a gorgeous, fluttering feeling – lovely but absolutely not enough. AJ broke her lips away from Paige’s for a split second.

“Please,” AJ begged softly.

Paige’s eyes glinted as she began to rub harder, her middle finger hooking deeper and harder inside AJ, finding that glittering spot of perfection. As she did, her other hand slid up to AJ’s neck, squeezing just enough to make AJ flush with pleasure and a bit of the shame of discovery.

“Just like that,” AJ moaned. “Maybe a little tighter.”

“Something else we have in common,” Paige murmured as she squeezed AJ’s throat tighter, just enough to make breathing a little bit of a struggle, glossing the edges of dizzy pleasure deliciously. Paige began to kiss her again, deep and wet now, a bit sloppy, which felt perfect as the multitude of sensations coursing through AJ seemed to conspire to drown her in pleasure.

Finally, overtaken, her body writhed relentlessly and an odd cacophony of shrill and guttural sounds blasted out of her in wave after crashing wave, until she collapsed against Paige in a complete, perfect exhaustion.

Paige held AJ close for a little while, her face nestled in AJ’s neck, until she let go and carefully placed AJ under the covers of the bed.

“Let me…” AJ muttered, reaching up for Paige.

“It’s enough. Just go to sleep,” Paige said. “This won’t be the last time.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
